Of Merchants and Monsters
Overview :"Foul beasts lurk within the mine. Clear them out so that merchants might safely use the route through the mountain." Cleanse The Ancient Quarry of monsters so that honest merchants might once more ply their trade through its deep halls. Walkthrough Speak to Alon outside the exit of The Ancient Quarry at the edge of the Estan Plains. He tells a tale of woe - a humble traveller stymied in his travels by blocked passages within the mine. Unlock the gate Firstly to open the gate within, enter and follow the wall on the left (to the southeast). It will lead to a locked gate with a Pressure Plate in front of it. Stand on the pressure plate to open the room with the Quarry Key inside. Take the key, go back and take the main center path. Several Bandits will be lurking in the Abandoned Mine area ahead. Dispatch them and venture further west into the Abandoned Mine area. There are chests in the entrance room. Loot the chests and table for some items and gold. The door leading south can be opened with the Quarry Key - there are rich Ore deposits here, but the mine's galleries are infested with Undead, Undead Warriors and Giant Bats. Further in, using the lever will open the stone gate back into the main part of the quarry. Within is the first of three Ogres - this one is guarding the gate blocking the main route through the quarry. Fight and defeat the Ogre. The main chamber contains much additional loot, and the ore deposits here are rich. After the Ogre has been killed, stand on the Pressure Plate next to the gate and the path will open. With the gate unlocked, the party could return to Alon - however his problems are not yet at an end - as the mine is not yet completely clear of foes. If visited, he would ask the Arisen to clear every last creature out. Clear the quarry Eliminate all the remaining creatures in the quarry - there are two Ogres plus a small squad of Goblins in a side cave. Once the two remaining Ogres are dead, report back to Alon to complete the quest, who will then go on and set up shop in the Abandoned Mine area (see also: Alon's shop). Quotes Alon * "Ah, hello... As you can like tell from the look of me, I'm at my wit's end. I've need to travel south through this mine, but the accursed gate won't budge. Despite the dangers, I came this way hoping to shorten my journey... Some shortcut, eh? 'Tis a fine waste of time if the gate cannot be lowered. * "D'you mean that? You'll see it opened? Aye, 'twould be a most welcome boon! But are you so certain you can make it so? You do seem a strong enough sort, I'll warrant... * Well, friend? What news? I will, admit, 'tis a small comfort to see a seasoned traveler vexed as I was. 'Tis a jest, friend. I know it for a brazen request, and dangerous what's more. Still, my livelihood hangs in the balance... I must have the gate opened, and you're as like to succeed as any. I wish you good luck. Notes *Reporting back to Alon after opening the gate but before all the Ogres are killed is required to get the third star for pawn quest knowledge. *Luring the Ogre onto the Pressure Plate will quicky open the gate. *Bring a Lantern and a Flask of Oil in order to see inside the dark mine. *The Ancient Quarry can be used as a shortcut between east and southwest Gransys. *Once the Ancient Quarry is cleared, it becomes a 'safe' area like Gran Soren, the Encampment and Cassardis, meaning that the Arisen expends no stamina while running within the area and there are no enemies within. *If uncompleted, this quest is cancelled (and failed) after victory in the quest The Final Battle. * In Dark Arisen if the Ogres are killed and the gate opened before speaking to Alon (e.g. typically by accessing the quarry via the back entrance, and possibly requiring the Ogres to be killed before the quest Off With Its Head is completed), he will thank the Arisen for opening the gate, and then ask to clear the quarry of monsters. He will not recognize the monsters are dead, and the quest will not complete. Trivia *The quest's name is a reference to John Steinbeck's novel [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Of_Mice_and_Men Of Mice and Men]. Category:Sidequests Category:Quests Category:Bugs